Siempre Juntos
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: La rutina siempre es aburrida, Rin quiere algo que cambie esa fastidiosa rutina, que pasara cuando ese "algo" no solo cambia su presente si no también su futuro? Y no solo el suyo, si no también el de todos los demás a su alrededor? Incluyendo a su amado hermano menor.
1. Capitulo 1: Una visitante rara

Hola a todos!

Soy yo! Natalie que viene con otro fic de los gemelos Okumura! Espero que les guste tanto leerlo como a mi el escribirlo, sin mas les traigo aquí el capitulo 1, disfrútenlo!

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siempre Juntos

Capítulo 1: Extrañas visitantes

Era una tarde tranquila en las aulas especiales de la academia True Cross, en uno de los salones se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes aspirantes a exorcistas que escuchaban atentamente la clase de invocación con Shura,-la cual en esta ocasión fue supervisada por un maestro, el cual por "coincidencia" fue Yukio- la sensei comenzó:

-Bien mocosos, hoy trataremos de ver quien mas de ustedes tienen las habilidades para invocar demonios- Exclamo la chica con el aire despreocupado que la caracterizaba

-Pero las únicas aquí con el talento para hacer eso son Izumo-chan y Moriyama-san- Dijo Shima apuntando a las antes mencionadas

-Nunca se sabe si esas habilidades aun están dormidas- Explicaba ella –Así que, probemos, si nada pasa, seguiré con las clases normales, así que ya saben que hacer-

Los chicos tomaron un papel, donde estaba escrito un símbolo de invocación, Bon, Konekomaru y Shima dejaron caer una gota de sangre, siendo observados por todos los demás, dándose cuanta que nada pasaba, Rin los imito, una gota de su sangre mancho el sello que tenía en las manos pero contrario a lo que esperaba, otra cosa sucedió, sus ojos se opacaron dejando una mirada ausente:

_-Invoco a los seres que comparten mi linaje, que escuchen mi llamado aquellos con mi sangre, aparezcan- _Recito Rin en un susurro que no fue escuchado por nadie

En ese momento, el sello comenzó a brillar sorprendiendo a todos hasta al mismo Rin –quien ya había recuperado la conciencia- lo aventó al aire, se formo un sello mucho mas grande además de ser iluminado por un color azul celeste, para después desaparecer, de el callo al suelo un ser que no distinguieron en ese momento, hasta que el polvo que se levanto se hubiera disipado, logrando ver la silueta de un ser humano:

-Ite! Esa caída si que me dolió! Es que ya no se tiene consideración!- Exclamaba la figura, una vez que la pudieron ver bien, notaron que era una chica, de cabellos castaños, largos, hasta la mitad de su espalda, piel blanca, vistiendo el uniforme masculino de la True Cross, con una espada en el cinturón, una vez compuesta, se levanto para después mostrar unos hermosos ojos azules pero en ellos se reflejaba una mirada fúrica –Esa maldita va a pagar el haberme mandado aquí, pero ya vera cuando la atrape!-

-QUIETA! QUIEN ERES!?- La chica dio media vuelta para ver quien la llamaba –o en este caso gritaba-, encontrándose con la peli magenta junto al gemelo mayor apuntándole con sus espadas demoniacas –Rin no la tenía desenvainada-, también pudo observar a que todos le apuntaban con sus armas –Yukio con sus pistolas, Shima con su báculo, Konekomaru junto a Bon listos para comenzar a recitar, además de ver también a las chicas listas para invocar a sus espíritus-

-Saben, cuando le preguntan a una persona quien es no le apuntan con armas- Dijo la chica muy tranquila, como si no existiera amenaza alguna

-Vienes de Gehenna?- Pregunto Shura aun con su espada apuntando a ella

-No- Soltó la joven sin titubeos –Vengo de otro lugar, pero dentro de Assiah, así que dejen de apuntarme con esas armas, no querrán lastimar a uno de los suyos, o me equivoco?-

-Uno de los nuestros?- Cuestiono Rin ante lo dicho por la chica

La chica de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco una credencial que contenía su foto junto a su nombre, además de mostrar una parte de su saco donde estaba prendado el broche que usan los exorcistas oficiales

-Eres exorcista?- Cuestiono Yukio, ante esta pregunta la castaña dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza dándole positiva a su duda

-Si no me creen, por que no lo comprueban con el líder de su rama?- Sugirió a los que todos se encaminaron a la oficina del director custodiándola bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se encontraban todos en la oficina de Mephisto, el cual estaba en su silla con un expediente en sus manos, el cual, al parecer estaba leyendo, mientras en su escritorio su hámster de color verde junto una pequeña ave que estaba también hay, comían semillas, los demás solo esperaban la respuesta del director:

-Y bien?- Pregunto Rin con impaciencia

-Es cierto lo que la señorita dice- Exclamo el director –Y que sorpresa nos da, es la exorcista mas joven que se haya reportado!-

-Pero creí que ese era el joven profesor- Exclamo Shima confundido

-Claro, Okumura-sensei es de los mas jóvenes, pero ella, según su expediente, comenzó a estudiar exorcismo a los 5 años- Exclamo mirando el documento en sus manos –Y esta desde hace algunos años ya graduada-

-Se tardo mucho entonces- Dijo Bon viendo a la chica –Graduarse hace poco, con solo una maestría, eso es una vergüenza-

-Quien dijo que tengo una sola maestría?- Exclamo indignada la exorcista

-Lia-chan tiene 3 maestrías…- Mephisto dejo a todos sorprendidos

-Soy Doctor, Dragoon, Knight y dentro de unos meces será mi prueba para ser oficialmente Master en Aria- Exclamo Lia muy orgullosa de sus títulos

-Ahora que su duda ha sido aclarada- Mephisto tomo la palabra nuevamente –Podrían dejarme con Lia-chan a solas?-

Sin replicas todos salieron de la oficina dejando solos al director y a la exorcista, una vez todos estuvieran fuera Mephisto comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la historia

-Quisieras dejar de reírte?- Pregunto la oji-azul fastidiada –Y Amimon, deja tu transformación de hámster que ya se que eres tu, y eso también va para ti…Melia-

Ante tan petición-orden el hámster verdoso se transformo en el rey de la tierra, al igual que el, la pequeña ave se trasformo en una chica de su edad, de cabellos violetas con los mechones frente a su rostro de color azul, de ojos ámbar, piel blanca, vistiendo una falda hasta las rodillas color violeta, una blusa de vestir blanca con la manga derecha larga y la izquierda corta, arriba de eso usaba un chaleco color azul para después arriba de ese usar del mismo color que su falda una especie de gabardina –como la de Mephisto- unas botas blancas y como accesorio en la gabardina usaba el broche exorcista

-Mo! No aguantas nada Lia! No me diviertes!- Exclamo la joven sentándose en una escoba que flotaba –casi como las brujas- con las piernas cruzadas

-Pues si te asesino yo si me voy a divertir contigo- Exclamo la otra chica con todo iracundo

-Kyaa! Lia-chan no seas mala!- Exclamo la ojo-ámbar en un falso tono de temor

-No me vengas con idioteces, la que se tiene que quejar aquí soy yo, no tu- Dijo Lia moviendo la cabeza en negativa –Ya dime que es lo que quieres Mephisto-

-Solo quiero saber la situación en la que estamos- Dijo el peli-violeta con todo divertido

-"Estamos"? Eso me suena a "nosotros", y este asunto es solo entre Melia y yo- Explico apuntando a la otra chica y a ella respectivamente –Y la situación ella te la dirá en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de esta habitación, así que, me voy-

-Puedes dormir por mientras en el dormitorio con los hermanos Okumura!- Grito Mephisto antes de que la exorcista saliera de la habitación

-Hermano, que esta pasando?- Pregunto Amaimon con su cara neutral chupando una paleta

-Es una historia larga- Dijo la una chica en la oficina encogiéndose de hombros –Pero tenemos tiempo-

-Comienza entonces- Incitó Mephisto poniéndose cómodo en su silla con Amaimon sentado en su regazo

-Sera un placer…Oto-sama- Dijo lo ultimo en una sonrisa traviesa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-De donde crees que venga esa chica?- Pregunto Rin a su gemelo de camino al dormitorio

-No lo se, pero siento algo en ella muy…familiar?- Respondió con aires de duda el menor

-Como que?- Pregunto interesado su hermano

-No estoy muy seguro, además, puede que no este mintiendo- Explico un Yukio con pose analítica

-Pero en que?- Cuestiono el peli-negro –Es una exorcista muy fuerte-

-Eso es lo extraño, llevo estudiando exorcismo desde los 7 años, tengo 15 además de tener 2 maestrías- Contaba el Dragoon a su igual que lo miraba interesado –Aunque estudiara desde los 5 años, es casi imposible que ya tenga 3 maestrías con la 4 asegurada-

-Crees que los archivos son falsos?- Su gemelo asintió en afirmativa –Pero y el broche?-

-Pudo haberlo robado de un exorcista o tomado uno del vaticano- Contesto el castaño

-Sea como sea iré a preparar la cena- Exclamo Rin abriendo la puerta para entrar al dormitorio

-Espera Nii-san- Lo detuvo Yukio del brazo para pegarlo a la pared mientras sacaba su arma

-Que sucede?- Rin fue callado con un gesto de silencio

-Hay alguien aquí además de nosotros- Respondió al mayor –Hay ruidos en la cocina-

Ambos gemelos con armas en mano avanzaron lentamente hasta la cocina, una vez teniéndola a la vista hicieron aparición con sus armas listos para atacar recibiendo un grito de sorpresa:

-AHH! Y a ustedes que les pasa! Es que acaso hoy es el día de "Apúntenme con sus armas"!- Exclamo Lia indignada desde la cocina

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Rin con postura relajada, y tono sorprendido al verla en la cocina con Kuro Neko y Ukobach

-Mephisto me dijo que podía quedarme en este lugar mientras este en True Cross- Exclamo con cara amable –Vengan hice la cena, les gusta el sukiyaki?-

Rin solo escucho "sukiyaki" salió disparado por su cena siendo seguido por un Yukio algo temeroso (N/A: No es por la comida, es por que lo preparo una chica, recuerden el capi 6 cuando fue obligado a comer los obentos de las chicas)

-ITADAKIMAS!- Grito Rin comenzando a comer mientras su gemelo lo hacia mas calmado

-ESTA DELICIOSO!- Exclamo el hibrido mayor a la castaña que le estaba dando un plato a Kuro Neko –claro, no muy caliente, solo la adecuada para su lengua de gato-

-Nii-san tiene razón, cocinas muy bien- Agradeció también Yukio

-Gracias, me gusta cocinar para mas gente- Decía mientras Kuro maullaba en agradecimiento –Pero no tengo yo todo el merito, Ukobach también ayudo en esto, verdad?-

Ukobach se subió a su hombro derecho asintiendo en afirmativa haciendo que Lia riera feliz, los chicos la miraron con una sonrisa, al parecer la castaña tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, una vez terminando de cenar, los gemelos Okumura, junto a Lia fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir

-Donde es tu habitación Lia?- Pregunto Rin a la oji-azul

-Es unas cuantas mas halla de la suya, es la #606- Dijo la chica despidiéndose con un gesto de mano –Oyasumi nasai!-

-Oyasumi- Respondieron a unisonó los gemelos entrando a su cuarto

-No parece tan mala- Dijo Rin a al castaño mientras se cambiaba

-Es verdad, pero eso no disuelve mis sospechas- Exclamo el exorcista imitando a su gemelo –Eso no quita el hecho de que haya salido de un portal de invocación-

-Que tal si viene de…un universo paralelo!- Exclamo el gemelo mayor con aires fantásticos y, por que no, haciendo drama- O peor aun! Viene de otra dimensión!-

-Nii-san, debes dejar de leer esos tipos de manga- Dijo Yukio preparándose para dormir –Eso es imposible-

-Yukio, peleamos contra demonios, usamos armas para este fin, mas haya de los rosarios y oraciones comunes que creen las personas que usan los exorcistas- Explico Rin acostándose en su cama –Sin mencionar que tengo flamas azules, eso no es normal, si todo eso es posible, por que no también el que existan otras dimensiones-

-Lo hablaremos mañana, oyasumi nii-san- Dijo el castaño comenzándose a dormir

-Oyasumi- Respondió el mayor para acompañar a su gemelo en su visita a Morfeo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la azotea del edificio se encontraba Lia mirando la luna llena con las estrellas esparcidas por todo el negro firmamento, sus castaños cabellos ondearon al compas del viento, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de resignación:

-Dime de una vez por todas lo que vengas a decirme Melia- Al verse descubierta, la antes mencionada se puso frente a ella flotando en su escoba

-Tan seria como siempre no?- Exclamo en todo aburrido la peli-violeta

-Solo cuando trato con gente que no tiene mi confianza y no es mi familia- Respondió la Dragoon

-PERO YO SOY DE TU FAMILIA!- Dijo indignada la joven llorando dramáticamente

-Bien corrijo, solo me pongo así con las situaciones delicadas, con gente en la que no confío y con familiares que me hacen enojar- Explico Lia

-Eso esta mejor- Volvió a hablar la oji-ambar -Ahora si, vine para decirte que el portal será abierto pasado mañana-

-Para que?- Pregunto Lia en tono cansado

-PARA VOLVER! QUE ESO NO ES LO QUE ME LLEVAS RECRIMINANDO DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS!- Grito la joven Knight a la Doctor que tenía frente a ella

-Te recuerdo que tus portales están incompletos?- Dijo con sorna la oji-azul –Solo puede traer a alguien del "_otro lado_" para _"aquí"_, nosotras no podemos pasar para el otro lado-

-La única manera de volver sería si alguien de donde venimos abre un portal para poder volver- Explico Melia –Ya que aquí pasen los días, haya será lo mismo pero en horas, así que, para mostrar mas nuestra ausencia en ese mundo traeré a alguien mas aquí-

-A quien?- Pregunto la exorcista interesada

-No a cualquiera, la traeré a…_"ella"_- Lia se enfureció

-NO! A "ELLA" NO!- Negaba la castaña por todos los medios posibles –No la metas en esto-

-De todos modos ella esta sufriendo haya sin ti, además, sin la presencia de las 2 será mas que obvio que algo raro pasa- Ante esto la chica no pudo contradecirla

-Esta bien, pero espero que tu plan funcione- Amenazo a la otra exorcista

-Lo hará, ya veras, y dime Lia…- Comenzó Melia sentándose a su lado en la azotea –Como son ellos aquí?-

-Siguen siendo geniales- Contesto la oji-azul con una sonrisa –Y los otros?-

-También son muy divertidos- Exclamo comiendo una paleta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que tal? Las deje con la duda, bueno, es que eso es lo crucial del fic, antes que nada, será algo corto, pero espero hacer los capis largos para que abarquen los suficiente, no se preocupen, la conti vendrá lo mas pronto que pueda, ojala les haya gustado, bye!

P.D: Quiero poner Lemon, pero no estoy muy segura de ello, en review pásenme sus opiniones y votaciones a favor o en contra del Lemon, una vez que este cerca de capi les aviso


	2. Capitulo 2: Un dia juntos

Hola a todos!

Les traigo el capitulo 2 de este genial fic, les agradezco mucho a los que lo han leído espero que mas personas se unan al fic, sin mas les traigo aquí el capitulo 2, disfrútenlo!

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 2: Un día junto a ellos

Era un nuevo día en la academia de la "Cruz Verdadera", todos los alumnos se alistaban para sus clases, al igual que los gemelos Okumura:

-WAA! ME QUEDE DORMIDO!- Gritaba Rin corriendo en dirección a la cocina con la ropa desarreglada –ESE YUKIO…YA VERA!-

Una vez llego al comedor se encontró con su gemelo comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente junto a Lia, pudo ver también que lejos de ellos, en la parte de la cocina a Ukobach cocinando o limpiando, no estaba seguro:

-BAKA OMEGANE- Grito su gemelo haciendo que ambos se percataran de su presencia

-Nii-san?- Pregunto el exorcista sorprendido de verlo hay

-POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE!- Volvió a gritarle el hibrido –VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!-

-Demo nii-san, es temprano todavía, son 10 para las 7:00 a.m.- Trato de explicar Yukio

-SI POR ESO TE DIGO QUE…- El joven una vez capto el mensaje puso cara sorprendida –Pero en mi reloj decían que ya eran las 8:10 a.m.?-

-Eso fue mi culpa- Ambos gemelos la miraron sin entender –Veraz, me diste la impresión de que si eras como yo también te quedabas dormido y que llegabas tarde a clase por eso, así que atrase tu reloj para que cuando lo vieras pensaras que vas tarde-

-Naruhodo, que buen truco Lia-san- Felicito el Doctor a la joven

-No hay por que, y díganme solo Lia- Corrigió la exorcista con una sonrisa

Una vez el gemelo mayor se hubo sentado a comer su desayuno en compañía de su hermano y la chica, teniendo una agradable y corta charla, una vez hubieron terminado Lia lavo los platos mientras ellos se alistaban para clases, se despidieron de la chica dándole las gracias y ella les respondió con una sonrisa en su joven rostro

-Bien, creo que iré a ver que novedades hay- Dijo para si misma despidiéndose del cocinero con una sonrisa para después encaminarse a la oficina da Mephisto sabiendo que la peli-violeta se encontraría hay

Se encaminó al lugar antes pensado en busca de novedades, entro a dicha habitación encontrando a Mephisto vestido con su yukata de las "Chicas mágicas" junto a Amaimon y Melia en el suelo frente al gran televisor que estaba hay, jugando videojuegos además de comer dulces –al menos los últimos dos-

-Hola Lia-chan, Que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto el director de la rama japonesa sin despegar la mirada del televisor

-Vine a hablar con Melia- Dijo sin interés alguno en su voz

-Dime que soy toda oídos- Hablo la antes mencionada sin verla imitando al oji-azul

-Que paso con el portal?- Pregunto yendo al punto de su visita –Cuando lo vas a abrir?-

-Ayer te dije que pasado mañana, ósea que lo voy a abrir en algún momento de mañana- Contesto la joven caballero sin apartar su vista de su avatar de juego que le estaba dando una golpiza al de Mephisto al igual que al de Amaimon –JA! TE VOY A GANAR!-

-TODAVÍA NO ESTOY ACABADO!- Le grito el peli-violeta a la causante de su paliza virtual

Lia dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, esos 3 no tenían remedio alguno, viéndose satisfecha su duda se encamino a la puerta para salir del despacho:

-Te vas tan pronto?- Pregunto Amaimon con su típica cara sin emoción viendo en su dirección ya que era el único de los 3 jugadores que no estaba muy interesado en el juego

-Si, solo vine a preguntar por el portal, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Le explico al rey de la tierra encaminándose de nuevo hacia la puerta no sin antes volver su mirada a los peli-violeta que seguían metidos en ese video juego intentando ganar –Por cierto Mephisto, Melia es muy buena con los video juegos, si yo fuera tu no me la tomaría como una "rival" fácil, después de todo esa habilidad…es heredada-

Solo escucho un bufo en señal de desaprobación y encogiéndose de hombros salió por completo de la habitación, una vez afuera no tardo mucho en escuchar un grito y unos lloriqueos, que, si oído no le fallaba –y eso nunca pasaba- le pertenecían a Mephisto para oír un poco mas fuertes unos cuantos grititos de alegría, por lo que suponía eran de Melia

-Jum, le dije que no se confiara- Hablo la exorcista en voz alta para ella misma caminando en dirección a la salida del edificio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yukio caminada despreocupadamente por el campus que conformaba la academia de la Cruz Verdadera, pensando en cierta chica misteriosa de cabellos castaños;

_-Lia me sigue pareciendo muy sospechosa, además de que nos trata como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, pero aun así lo hace de una manera respetuosa, como a los…adultos?-_ Eso pensaba el castaño sentado en una de las bancas de la academia en donde los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, platicar o a almorzar _–Además…esa sonrisa tiene algo extraño, al igual que esos ojos azules, pero en si, toda ella tiene un aire muy…familiar?-_

Tan metido estaba el joven en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de tres chicas que lo espiaban detrás del tronco de un frondoso roble, mirándolo como bobas;

-Kyaa! Okumura-kun es tan kawaii!- Exclamo una de ellas, de cabellos lisos de color negro, atados en dos coletas bajas, además de que un par de gafas adornaban su rostro

-Se ve tan serio como siempre, pero aun así se ve tan guapo!- Hablo una segunda chica de cabellos color miel, largos hasta la mitad de su espalda con una diadema azul celeste en el cabello como accesorio

-Me pregunto en que pensara?- Dijo la tercera presencia femenina, de cabellos más oscuros y más cortos que la segunda, con un broche en un lado de su cabello

-No lo se, pero vamos con el!- Animo la peli-negra mientras sus compañeras la apoyaron

El trió salió de su escondite caminando en la dirección en que se encontraba el chico de sus sueños;

-Oku…- El nombre quedo a medias ya que fueron interrumpidas

-OMEGANE!- Una voz que veía desde la espalda del castaño lo llamo, para después ver a un Dragoon teniendo un hermoso encuentro con el piso, el chico al alzar la vista se encontró frente a el a Lia que lo miraba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria al parecer ella lo había llamado, además de haberlo tirado con lo que pensó fue…una patada voladora;

_-Ese golpe…es como el de nii-san*-_ Pensó Yukio antes de dirigirle una mirada indignada a la chica –Se puede saber por que fue eso?!-

-Llegas tarde- Fue lo único que dijo la oji-azul ante una mirada confundida del exorcista –Lo olvidaste?-

-De que me…- Un par de ojos azul-verdoso se abrieron en sorpresa –AH! Sumimacen, lo olvide, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos-

-Trata de no hacerlo muy seguido, si no eso te acarreara serios problemas conmigo- Fue lo que le contesto la exorcista extendiéndole la mano –Levántate, ya lo que paso, paso, solo trata de no repetirlo-

-Hi- Asintió el Doctor tomando la mano de la chica para poder levantarse –Gomen-

-Deja de disculparte quieres, vámonos!- Y con una sonrisa Lia corrió en dirección a la puerta que daba en acceso a los salones para exorcistas, claro, sin dejar de tomar la mano de Yukio arrastrándolo por todo el camino

Las chicas que anteriormente espiaban al castaño quedaron sorprendidas ente la escena anterior, la cara de las tres cambio a una de molestia e indignación, QUIEN SE CREIA ESA CHICA QUE ERA?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-AH! No puedo creer que el llegue tarde, "EL", Okumura Yukio, olvido algo tan importante, es sin duda una señal del Apocalipsis- Hablaba una chica castaña mientras caminada en dirección a al dormitorio que compartía con los gemelos Okumura –Bueno, creo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no?-

Lia siguió caminando hasta que un maullido a su espalda la llamo, miro tras ella encontrándose a un lindo gatito de pelaje negro-azulado cual cielo nocturno, unos pequeños cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza, dos colas que se movían juguetonas, un par de ojos azules, además de adornar en su cuello un collar azul con el símbolo exorcista, al verlo los ojos de la chica se iluminaron en sorpresa y alegría;

-Yoru!- Ante aquel llamado el pequeño gato corrió hasta ella saltando a sus brazos ronroneando a forma de saludo mientras la chica lo acariciaba feliz –Que haces aquí?-

El minino solo contesto con otro maullido en respuesta a la pregunta, al parecer estaba comunicándole algo a la joven, pero antes que otra cosa pasara la llamo en la lejanía algunas voces –mas específicamente 3-, cuando ambos –Lia y el gato llamado Yoru- miraron al frente se encontraron a un pequeño grupo de chicas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yukio caminaba al lado de su hermano mayor Rin, ambos se dirigían a su dormitorio para poder descansar del día que habían tenido;

-Ha! Estoy molido!- Exclamo el mayor con pesar en su voz además de ir arrastrando sus pies como si pesaran una tonelada- Como rayos es que Lia se fue como si nada al dormitorio! Estaba mas fresca que una lechuga! Como lo hace!-

-Tampoco lo entiendo, pero sin duda es fuerte, esa practica si fue un poco cansada- Admitió el mas joven de los gemelos –Nii-san, Esa de hay no es Lia-san?-

Rin vio donde le señalaba su gemelo, en efecto, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba Lia además de tres chicas que se le hicieron muy familiares, ambos chicos se escondieron para no ser vistos por ellas, ya que querían saber que pasaba;

-Se puede saber quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto Lia a las chicas frente a ella

-Soy Hashino- Dijo la peli-negra

-Yo soy Ishiwaki- Exclamo la peli-miel

-Y yo Omoto- Hablo la de cabello castaño

-Somos compañeras de clase de Okumura-kun- Le volvió a hablar la de anteojos haciendo que la castaña ladeara la cabeza con duda

-Cual de los 2?- Las chicas frente a ella parecían no haber entendido la pregunta –Ah! Ya entiendo, ustedes son "fans" de Okumura Yukio, no puede ser que si les interesa tanto no sepan o al menos recuerden que tiene un hermano, soy unas tontas-

-COMO NOS LLAMASTE!- El trió de chicas le grito en indignación

-Yukio, ellas no son las chicas que te hicieron Obentos la otra vez?- Pregunto el peli-negro a su hermano en voz baja para no ser oído por ellas, ante lo dicho a su hermano un escalofrió lo recorrió por la espalda al recordar al trío de locas a lo que el hibrido rio quedamente –Tomare eso como un si-

-De cualquier forma, estamos aquí para hacerte una pregunta- Dijo esta vez la chica con la diadema azul a lo que la "interrogada" asintió a forma de que siguiera –Que relación tienes con Okumura-kun? Acaso eres su novia?-

Ante esta pregunta ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al igual que Lia, esta bajo la cabeza para ver con duda a Yoru a la vez que el hacia lo mismo que su ama, mas Rin y Yukio pensaron que estaba avergonzada por tal pregunta (N/A: Ella esta de espaldas a ellos así que ellos no saben que tiene al gato en sus brazos)

-Les responderé su pregunta a cambio de poder hacerles una a ustedes- Los Okumura la miraron sorprendidos y las 3 chicas accedieron a la propuesta –A su pregunta, la respuesta es: No, no estoy saliendo con su querido _"Okumura-kun",_ pero mi pregunta es, si les hubiera respondido que, en efecto, salgo con el, Que habrían hecho ustedes?-

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al oír tal pregunta haciendo que todos se preguntaran lo mismo: _Que iban a hacer?_

-Eso, Que habrían hecho ustedes si saliera con Okumura?- Las chicas no dieron señales de responder así que siguió –Me hubieran amenazado? Me habrían secuestrado? Intimidado? Me habrían golpeado? O simplemente me obligarían a dejar a su "ídolo", Si iban a hacer alguna cosa anterior dicha ustedes están locas-

-Por amor se hacen muchas cosas!- Grito la pelinegra siendo apoyada por sus 2 compañeras –Se nota que tu no quieres a nadie!-

-En eso te equivocas, yo si se que es amar de verdad- Exclamo Lia en voz fuerte –Amar es solo querer la felicidad de la persona amada, si tomas decisiones o acciones egoístas o que puedan dañar a aquella persona eso que sientes no es amor! Eso es posesión!-

Las chicas la miraban sin nada más que decir, y los chicos no estaban muy diferentes a ellas; algo en el corazón de los hermanos dio un brinco de lo que parecía ser…orgullo?

-Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, podrían hacerme el favor de hacerse a un lado, tengo hambre así que tengo que ir a hacer la cena y mis "compañeros" llegaran muy cansados y hambrientos así que, si no es mucha molestia, compermiso- Les pidió Lia con voz dulce y amable además de poner una pequeña y alegre sonrisa en su cara

-Crees que vamos a dejarte pasar así como así después de todo lo que nos has dicho?- Hablo Hashino con sonrisa altanera

-Si no lo hacen tendré que quitarlas con otros métodos- Dijo conservando aun su sonrisa tranquila –Y les aseguro que no serán ni buenos ni bonitos-

-Y que vas a hacernos, he?- Esta vez fueron Ishiwaki y Omoto las que hablaron en tono retador con altanera sonrisa

-Si es lo que quieren- Lia bajo un poco la cabeza para después levantarla sin rastros dulces en su rostro mirándolas con ojos destellando en ira mal contenida –QUITENCE DE UNA VEZ DE MI CAMINO Y VALLANCE A SUS DORMITORIOS SI NO QUIEREN QUE YO LAS LLEVE A ELLOS DE UNA PATADA EN SU MIMADO TRACERO Y CREANME QUE NO DUDARE EN HACERLO, QUEDO CLARO!-

Las chicas la miraron muertas de miedo ante el tono de voz que la castaña estaba usando, además de ver al gato que antes sostenía feliz en sus brazos se encontraba ahora en el suelo al lado de su ama en pose de ataque con el pelaje erizado lanzando gruñidos;

-AHORA LARGO DE MI VISTA!- Ante aquella orden las chicas corrieron lo mas que sus piernas les dieron directo a sus dormitorios alejándose lo mas posible de la castaña que parecía hacer chispas de sus ojos –Ah! Por chicas como estas es por lo que la sociedad va de mal en peor-

_-A que te refieres con eso Lia?-_ Rin escucho una voz pequeña y dulce que lo desconcertó haciendo que su hermano lo notara

-Nii-san, estas bien?- Pregunto el menor ante la reacción de su hermano

-Si, solo que…escuche una voz en mi cabeza, tal vez la de un demonio*- Respondió de manera sincera

-Quien era? Era Satán?- Pregunto el Dragoon con preocupación

-No, no es de el, creo que viene del gato que esta con Lia- Ambos vieron al frente, encontrándose con que efectivamente el gato maulló a modo de pregunta –Es un Cat Sídhe como Kuro, no sabia que también tenía un familiar-

-Eh?, Bueno, me refiero a que esos sentimientos de posesión es por lo que varios matrimonios terminan en divorcios, además de los celos, infidelidades, maltratos entre otras cosas- Contesto Lia a su familiar dejando a ambos chicos con caras interrogantes…ENTENDIA LO QUE DECIA?! –Además, si quisieran "seducirlo", incluso, si le dieran una pócima de amor a Yukio ten por seguro que ni aun así caerá a sus pies-

_-Por que estas tan segura?-_ Escucho el oji-azul de nueva cuenta en su mente

-Por que el ya tiene a alguien en su corazón, Has escuchado que en los corazones de la gente viven los demonios?- El Cat Sídhe asintió –Pues…digamos que el corazón de nuestro querido doctor ya esta siendo ocupado por uno muy peculiar y nunca saldrá de hay-

Rin la miro con duda en sus ojos, De que hablaba ella? Yukio amaba a alguien? Por que su corazón palpitaba asi?

–Me alegra mucho conocer a estos Rin y Yukio, son casi tan geniales como los que tengo en casa, siempre piensan por el bien de los demás antes que los suyos, sin duda son unos grandes exorcistas- Elogió la castaña mientras miraba el cielo feliz

_-Tienes razón, me agradan mucho, gracias a ellos puedo estar aquí contigo y no estar sufriendo maltratos en Gehenna ni vagando por las calles-_ Dijo su gatito con un maullido lastimero

-Awww, Yoru vamos, no recuerdes el pasado, ahora estas con nosotros y nunca mas vas a sufrir- La exorcista tomo a su familiar en brazos acariciando su cabeza con cariño

_-En cerio?!-_ Pregunto Yoru con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Te doy mi palabra de exorcista*- Dijo levantando la mano derecha en forma de juramento ante lo que su gatito comenzó a derramar lagrimas de alegría

_-LIA-CHAN, DAISKI!-_ Escucho el candidato a Paladín en tono feliz al pequeño demonio

-Watashi mo, Yoru-kun!- Respondió con voz divertida su ama comenzando a caminar –Vamos al dormitorio, Rin y Yukio nos deben estar esperando, además que prometí hacer _sake de enredadera plateada_ para Kuro-

_-USARAS LAS RECETA DE SHIRO!-_ Pregunto el Neko

-Hi, su receta es la mejor de todas!- Exclamo mientras seguía su camino al dormitorio –Me alegra mucho haberla encontrado en el monasterio-

Vieron a Lia caminar con su familiar en brazos caminando feliz para el dormitorio a lo que ambos hermanos salieron de su escondite;

-Nii-san, Que escuchaste?- Pregunto Yukio al ver la cara del mayor

-Dijeron algo sobre que tenías ya a alguien en tu corazón y al parecer es un demonio- El chico quedo con cara de estupefacción –Además de que al parecer, conocía al viejo y parece ser que escucha a los demonios-

Ambos miraron el camino que tomo Lia, donde ya la chica estaba entrando al dormitorio; Quien rayos era aquella chica misteriosa?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que tal? Las deje con la duda…de nuevo! Ñiajajaja soy mala! Ok no, en fin, en el capitulo siguiente encontraran muchas respuestas ante las preguntas de estos capis, pero si tienen ya algunas teorías…NO LAS DIGAN! Hay que conservar el misterio *música de fondo* en fin, ojala les haya gustado, algunas aclaraciones:

1.- La patada voladora se refiere a la que Rin le dio en el capi 6 del anime, cuando creyó que se había comido los Obentos que el hizo

2.- Lo de "Palabra de Exorcista" es una adaptación a mi "juramento" de honor, cuando quiero que me tomen en serio digo: "Te doy mi palabra de otaku" eso quiere decir que no la voy a romper

Ojala les guste y a las chicas que dejaron reviews

arhy92kurosaki: Lamento que no le entendieras mucho, ese no era mi fin, espero que le entiendas a este

anónimo: Estas cerca, de los 3 puntos que mencionaste le atinaste en 2, en el capi 3 encontraras la respuesta a tus preguntas


End file.
